A Fresh Start
by Beautiful Abyss
Summary: Rose and Meta-Doctor are left in Pete's universe. Things may seem to go right for a while, but what happens when someone from the past comes to ruin things, and can the new doctor control his dark side? Rated T for now...just in case. Warning - may contain some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Rose POV

Where do we go from here? We had both just traveled the lengthy journey from Dårlig Ulv-Stranden back to my flat in London. I agreed to let the new doctor stay with me for a while. Jackie and my sort-of dad Pete, had wanted me to stay with them at the mansion but I asserted my need for independence.

I mean what girl in their twenties wants to be stuck with her mother, her mother's extremely protective husband and their little toddler when there's a big world out there?!

No, I needed my space. I needed time to myself, especially when the doctor had first left me in this parallel universe. Now he's gone and done it again?! He's left me all alone with his deformed clone, the meta-doctor.

Donna thinks i should be thankful because now I can grow old with this human doctor. He's not him though! He's just bits of her in his body. Although he only has one heart...is he human?!

Wait it doesn't matter if he is or not! the point is the doctor left me here again, after all i did to get back to him. It took nineteen months, twelve days and heck of a lot of money in equipment to find him and he sends me back like an uncooked fish at a restaurant! What does he expect me to do just forget him and start a life with his duplicate, as if it's normal!

I kissed him in Norway because I got caught up in the moment. I'm not saying the kiss was bad but it's not like there's going to be another. We didn't sit together on the bus i was with my mum so i didn't have to talk to him. Does he expect another, or more? Do I want more?! Oh God I'm so confused.

The events of the past few days catching up with me I begin to feel overwhelmed and clutch the railings as we continue to climb the stairs to my fifth-floor flat. Usually I'd take the lift but then i figure I'd have to speak to the doctor, if he's going to stay we'll have to think of a name for him. That can come later, I resolved silently.

We soon arrived at my apartment and I unlocked the door. I had thought to leave the flat I own (Torchwood pays well) to Tony, for when he's older. "You can make yourself comfortable, I'll make up the sofa for you." I said letting him through the door first.

My flat was simple and modern. Decorated with light blue wallpaper and black furniture. Across from my TV was a black leather sofa and so bold, blue, fluffy cushions. There was a big open kitchen which was similarly decorated, sapphire blue walls with black counters and cupboards.

To the left was two doors, one leading to my room, and one to the bathroom, And finally straight ahead there were two doors, one to a large study, which is supposed to be a single bed room, and one glass panel door leading to a balcony which overlooks the park.

"Wow this place is nice Rose! Pete's been good to you." My cheeks burned at his words.

"I bought this place actually! I paid for it with my hard-earned money. Believe me when I say Torchwood pay well but you defiantly have to work for it. The missions alone have almost killed me before, and don't even get me started on the lab work! Do you know how many long hours I had to put it to get that over-technical space hopper working! Me and Gerald spent the whole of new years last year working out equations to get that working, And then we actually had to build it and then there were complications..." I began to trail off in my own rant

The other doctor just stood there eyes wide and cheeks flaming red, probably matching mine. When I was finished I exhaled and mumbled a sorry before turning on my heal to the cupboard to get some blankets. After making up the sofa I turned to find him in the exact same position mouth open and tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose" He said simply. "No I'm just tired, long day sorry." I said not looking him in the eye.

"No listen! I'm sorry about everything, I never meant for any of this to happen, well I mean he didn't. You went to all this trouble for him and you lost him again...because of me..." He let a tear roll and hung his head, averting his eyes away from me.

After a long uncomfortable pause I turned my head away from him and walked to the kitchen, filled up the kettle and turned it on.

Then realizing I'd been holding in a breath, let it out and all the anger, pain and exhaustion of the last few days came with it. I let the tears flow freely and felt myself shaking while clutching onto the kitchen counter. I didn't even care when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Rose?" I wanted to turn around but couldn't bring myself to look at him. One of the reasons I live alone is so nobody sees me cry.

"Rose please talk to me...I only want to help, What can I do to make it better?!" I felt a large hand on my shoulder and flinched. The comforting gesture was familiar but felt strange, different and unwelcome.

"Doc-erm, could you please just give me a minute?" I said trying to regain my composer.

"Rose I think you've had too much time to yourself, please let me in that brilliant head of yours." He called me brilliant! This only confused me more, I wanted to be happy, I wanted to be angry but I have so many emotions right now I'm not sure which to deal with first.

"Please...just go away" I whispered my voice cracking. He didn't leave. Instead he came closer and rested his hands on my hips, gently turning me to face him. I didn't look into his eyes but kept them firmly fixed on his chest, Inhaling his scent deeply.

"I've found you again Rose, and now I'll never leave you again. You never have to feel alone again."

I lost all control at those words and sobbed harder into his chest, wrapping my arms tightly around him while he held me securely, whispering soothing messages in my ear. He began rubbing circles into my back.

He wasn't trying to make me stop crying, just letting me know he was there and I could let everything out. Still in each others arms we collapsed to the floor and I could feel his own tears on my shoulder.

"Rose I promise you I'm not going to leave you again. NEVER!" His own voice failing at this point.

"Rose! My BRILLIANT Rose! You found me! You saved the planets and you saved me from myself. I love you Rose!"

Quite some time later, the tears had stopped. The Anger that had been bottled up was gone. The doctor was still holding me and I began to smile. I looked up and found he was smiling too. As we caught each others eye we began to chuckle, which soon turned into full blown laughing on my kitchen floor.

Finally I realized, he might not be the doctor I met four years ago, but he was my doctor improved. We could live the life I never could with him. With him I don't think either of us would have ever confessed our feelings. Yet here I am, on the kitchen floor of my London flat, in another universe, laughing with a man who is everything I ever wanted.

The laughing soon subsided and a new emotion took place as I stared at the man in front of me, all anguish gone. I Love this man, or if nothing else I'm beginning to. Locked in his eyes I knew, there was something there.

"If you're going to stay we've got a lot of work to do tomorrow. We have to buy you clothes, a toothbrush, Pete already brought you up to speed on the essential things you need to know, like the prime minister ect. But we need to give you a name, we can't call you doctor anymore and..oh there's so much to do!" I said with a sigh, bringing myself to stand I was swaying slightly and my eyes were beginning to droop. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Rose love let's get you to bed. We can deal with everything else in the morning. I nodded wearily and walked off to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When I came back I saw the doctor had moved the bedding. When I asked why he said "So I can face your door love." I nodded and smiled, wishing him a silent goodnight, walked into my room and closed the door to.

After changing into some comfy pajamas I crawled under the duvet and let my exhaustion overtake me. This might not be how I pictured my life after finding the doctor, but it's not a bad alternative. I finally have what I've always wanted. Nothing could ever spoil this feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning had ben busy. Rose had woken me up at seven and we'd had breakfast. We talked for a few hours about what we'd done in the past nineteen months. I had told her about Martha Jones and Donna Noble. I'd talked of my adventures and experiences. Then when I was finished I'd asked rose what she had done. I wanted to know everything about her, friends, work, I even wanted to know about any boyfriends. I don't like to think Rose has been with a lot of guys but I want to know everything that happened after he left her here.

She had told me there had been no serious boyfriends. Although she had friends here, she confessed she was so dedicated to her work that she only went out with them when forced.

She told him about her work at Torchwood and how she was basically working with a small team. Most of her job consisted of assignments and training, but whatever other time she has can be spent on her own projects. She also told him about the night classes she had taken. Biology, Physics and Chemistry. She had also been on a six month course on English literature. He still can't think of how she had balanced this all.

They left the house at half past ten and went about sorting the doctor's clothing etc. The doctor didn't like rose spending so much money on him but she said it was essential and she was happy to do it. The doctor had decided to keep a few suits but change his style to a more comfortable one.

He now had bags full of jeans, T-shirts, socks and underwear, trainers and jackets. He had everything he needed including bathroom stuff and bedroom things. The item from his shopping he loved the most was his new slippers.

This seemed rather odd to Rose but the doctor simply said "How often had I had the time to really enjoy some slippers Rose?" He had been so busy on adventures, he rarely wore them.

Finally they had left the shops after getting more than he would ever need, and were on their way to the Tyler Mansion. Rose was driving and he was left to his own thoughts. He had to pick an identity for himself. He hadn't given it much thought. He wanted to fit in but he did want to be unique. He couldn't use the doctor now could he, and he certainly couldn't use his original name.

The thought puzzled him. He didn't have a clue what he wanted and by the time the car had stopped he was beginning to worry. It seems silly but what if he picked the wrong one?!

"Rose..." he finally blurted out, sweat beading his face " What do you think I should call myself?"

Rose was slightly stunned by his outburst but collected herself quickly and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Whatever you want, you can start a new life now" the comment did nothing to sooth him so she simply said "John Smith"

"Easy to remember, not trackable...what about a middle name?" Rose thought for a moment, eyed him up and down and finally she answered "Medens!"

"Medens?!" He looked a little confused. The he vaguely remembered it was the latin translation of healer/ physician (doctor).

"John Medens Smith!"

"I love it...John"

He leaned closer to he, glad she was happy and helping him. She looked so beautiful this morning. His face was inches from hers. His eyes fixated on her lips. Steadily moving towards his own mouth. Their lips were now so close he could steal a kiss in seconds. He could practically taste he strawberry lip gloss. Just a little bit further...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TOO DOING JUST SITTING IN THE CAR! I've put the kettle on, your tea's getting cold!" Screamed Jackie from the front door of the mansion.

Rose hesitated for a moment, but moved away from the doctors face and got out of the car. The doctor reluctantly did the same and followed he into the house so he could get about creating his identity.

* * *

well I'm sorry about this chapter. I know it's short but I just started college and I've been busy. Next update will be better. I promise! Comments welcome!


End file.
